


Some Adventures are Quiet

by caity_ski



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Sometimes things fall into place when we least expect it.  Sometimes we fall in love, on an old couch, in the middle of a storm.  Sometimes an adventure is quiet, shared between two people and their whispered words.
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/Original Character(s), Mallek Adalov/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Some Adventures are Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaSapphireMarine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaSapphireMarine/gifts).



> Nothing sets romance ablaze like acid rain and shitty movies.   
> hope you like how it turned out love!

The original plan for the day had been different. She was going to see a few people, run some errands, and help Bronya in the caverns like she’d promised. Her first stop went well, checking in with Chixie and looking up the reviews from her last show. The second stop hadn’t been planned and ended up being her last. 

Mallek’s hive wasn’t on the way to the caverns per-se, but it wasn’t so far out of the way that it would cause her to be too late. But she always found herself talking to him for longer than she meant to and by the time she realized how late it was the rain had started. 

Mallek insisted on her staying before she even brought up her concerns with traveling through the falling acid. Her heart fluttered a bit when he said that. She made a quick call of apology to Bronya who said she understood – because she always understood – and the evening was set. 

Mallek flopped himself on the couch and motioned for her to join him as he scrolled through movie choices. She sat beside him as he finally picked one with a chuckle and the promise: “it = so bad it = good;”

She started off sitting next to him but within 20 minutes of watching she found herself laying in his lap. A pillow separated her head from his knees. Claws lightly ran through her thick dark hair in an almost mindless manner. His other hand rested against his cheek, propping his head up. 

Mallek had coaxed her into the position, his legs were propped up on a cushion in front of the couch so she could lay across the plush seat. He’d told her if he was able to lay back, it was only fair she got to too. She didn’t fight with him on it and had found it incredibly comfortable. She’d been fighting against falling asleep for a while now.

She slowly turned her head to look at him, she was bored of the movie – not having any of the context or focus needed to understand it anymore.

Mallek was still staring forward, the light from the television highlighting his finer features. The shape of his cheeks, the curve of his nose, the deepness of the bags under his eyes…  
She wished he would sleep more, she felt he had been doing better lately. She’d found herself there several nights since making friends with him and had made it a point to force him to rest. Her usual scheme was being as annoyingly needy from his coon as she could until he would give in and join her. From there she would ‘accidently’ fall asleep against him so he couldn’t leave. She sometimes thought it was unfair of her to trap him. 

She had originally meant for it to help him, but found she would look forward to the days she got to spend sleeping with him. She’d questioned her own motives a number of times and what she was hoping to achieve with it. Mallek never complained when she stayed with him, but he never brought up sharing the coon as anything more than that. She was never sure if it was seen as a romantic gesture for trolls as it was for humans. And most times she was too nervous of losing the privilege to ask. 

She sighed to herself and forced her attention back to the moment. She stared as the light reflected off his glasses, the ones she had to fight him to wear. She smiled to herself realizing if she focused hard enough, she could watch the movie in the lenses – albeit upside down and backwards. 

The sound of the film and the hard pattering of the rain melded together into a pleasant white noise, the kind that makes it easy to forget oneself and where they may be. Quiet noises circled around her but she couldn’t focus on what any of them were. Her mind was transfixed on the person just above (and below) her.

The couch was old and worn, Mallek had told her it was there when he inherited the hive and despite the fact that it looked the way it did, he claimed it to be the most comfortable thing on all of Alternia. She would argue it’s only the second. 

Mallek’s fingers were soft against her scalp and she could feel her eyes and body growing heavier. The thought of staying frozen in this moment crossed her mind. She wondered how a future here might look, she wondered what would happen if she told Mallek about her feelings. She wondered what it would be like to be held by him as more than a friend.

Her eyes flicked back to his face and she thought – with some relief – that he didn’t seem to notice she’d been watching him. Mallek had his cheek propped on his hand and his eyes watched the screen with a detachment she couldn’t discern. She couldn’t help but wonder what he could be thinking about with such a pensive expression. She could tell his attention was on something that wasn’t the movie. 

Mallek’s own mind was wandering as well. His thoughts going to things he generally preferred not to think of. Upcoming events that, despite his best efforts, he hadn’t been able to postpone. A future he never wanted for himself and the crushing fear of losing what little control and freedom he had. And of a relationship he was already mourning despite it not having come to fruition – due to his own cowardice. Mallek sighed and rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses aside. He knew thinking of the things to come only ruined these few precious, quiet, moments he did get. He mentally cursed himself, wishing he was better at enjoying what was in front of him. 

Her hand on his face brought him back.

Mallek looked down at her, forcing a smile, the light bouncing off his glasses made it so she couldn’t see if it reached his eyes or not. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, her hand lingering for a moment longer than she’d intended, as she became lost in how pleasant his cool skin felt against her palm. When she did bring her hand away, her face was flushed by her thoughts.

Mallek shrugged, his hand moved from her hair to lightly trace along the freckles that popped against the peach of her alien skin. She watched his face, his brow being what prompted her question in the first place. She’d learned the differences between his thinking faces. He was troubling himself and it pulled at her heart to see him looking so distressed, especially when they were supposed to be having fun and relaxing. All she wanted was to sooth away those worries. 

“The movie; and how amazing it =;” Mallek answered. 

In the past Mallek had prided himself on being a good liar, and he was! Until he met her. When she fixed him with those green eyes, he knew he couldn’t get away with anything. And that was the look she gave him, a small frown and a cocked brow showing her disbelief.

“You told me this movie sucked and we should watch it because of how bad it is.” She countered, a small smirk pulling at her lips. Mallek’s eyes were fixed on that small twitch, he loved her lips. How soft they looked; the sweet pink color so different from the natural black of an Alternian’s mouth. He’d say they were inviting, if he weren’t so afraid he’d sound like a creep.

“Well what = you thinking about then;” He countered, hoping to distract her, a claw running along the curve of her cheek. 

“I asked you first.” She responded, cheeks flushing.

“Guess we = never know what the other = thinking then;” Mallek teased with another shrug, his gaze going back to the TV, a small smile on his face. 

She noticed his eyebrows had lost the tension from earlier and she smiled softly to herself, grateful she could provide even a small amount of relief. 

She continued to lay as she was, not wanting to turn back to the screen, too afraid of missing even a moment of their time together. Her eyes traced along his jaw line, up to the point in his ears, over to the blue of his eyes. Her heart fluttered – not for the first time this evening – at the depth behind them. She sighed quietly, her eyes continuing to memorize his face as though worried he would disappear if she blinked. 

She was so caught up in her visual exploration that she didn’t notice the way he was watching her. He’d felt her eyes on him and wanted to check to make sure she wasn’t upset, but the look he’d seen on her face, the glimmer in her eyes and the soft smile…it made him melt. He didn’t know what the emotion he was seeing was, he’d never seen it on anyone before, but he felt his blood pusher react instinctually to it. He wanted her to always look at him like that. 

Mallek tried to pretend he didn’t notice, tried to pretend it wasn’t affecting him. He chewed on his lip, but patience was never one of his virtues. He needed to know what she was thinking.  
Mallek bent forward, his face just above hers, the light no longer obscuring his eyes behind his glasses. She felt her face heat up again at the proximity, but this time the warmth quickly spread through the rest of her as well. 

“What = you looking at?” He asked quietly, the hand that had been on his cheek brushing stray hairs from her forehead. The other hand on that had been on her cheek not moving from the spot.

“You.” She replied quietly, covering his hand with her own. Her eyes locked on his, a strange adrenaline and fear ran through her. She felt in that moment she had two choices. And she was teetering on choosing the dangerous one.

“Am I really that interesting?” Mallek teased, his voice low, as his thumb poked the tip of her nose. “Why = you looking at me?” he pressed. 

“Because I love you.” She answered, bringing his hand to her lips and placing a soft kiss on his palm. She tried to keep herself calm, but the moment her own words fully dawned on her she felt a flood of panic overtake her. 

Mallek stared blankly, his position blocked the light from the TV, effectively making his face impossible to read. She didn’t see the blue spreading across his cheeks and into the tips of his ears. She stared silently back at him, feeling her breathing pick up along with her heart. The sound of her heartbeat was the only thing she heard as she stared at him, frozen and awaiting a response. 

Mallek felt his brain stop for what seemed like 10 sweeps. His thoughts were racing in slow motion. Her words echoed in his ears, and his hand burned delightfully where her lips had been. Mallek’s stomach flipped as it dawned on him; this was a confession. But was it red? Pale? Were troll quadrants what could define her alien emotions? Mallek was well aware of what he wanted but was it what she wanted? He could feel his blood pusher pumping wildly within his chest. He felt it tugging him forward, and as though his body was tethered, he followed that pull.

Her mouth went dry as her eyes scanned his face looking for any hint of disgust or discomfort. A fear that she’d never felt before gripped her heart. She realized maybe she acted rashly, she didn’t take into consideration the culture, his wants or-

Mallek crashed his mouth into hers – her thoughts effectively cut off by the sudden action. Her eyes widened for a moment before they sunk closed. She breathed in deeply through her nose, a hand coming to tangle with the soft strands of hair at the base of his neck. Her other hand pressed Mallek’s closer to her face and twined their fingers together. 

Mallek’s mouth was cool against hers, the tips of his hair tickled her cheek as it fell forward. She took a deep breath in, inhaling all of him that she could. His scent filled her senses as he gently pressed his lips against hers. 

The warmth of her mouth on his had Mallek dizzy with affection. Her lips were even softer than he’d allowed himself to imagine, and the fact that she was kissing him back, returning the gesture, sent his body into overdrive. 

Mallek had kissed others before, of course, he wasn’t a wriggler after all. But there was something different about this kiss. Something so yielding and vulnerable – an openness he’d never experienced with another person before. 

The sounds of the room were lost to them as they held each other, the kiss sweet and telling. There was no sense of rushing as they moved against one another, but did not deepen it to anything more than a gentle pressure of lips to lips.

Mallek pulled away his mouth, only a hair's breadth, from hers. Their breathing synchronized and eyes locked. Both their faces were flushed. 

The moment of quiet began to make her feel uncertain, she had no way of knowing what he was thinking. And Mallek’s intense stare was giving nothing away.

“So…um…” she began, her voice quiet, almost drowned out by the rain and movie in the background.

Mallek’s eyes widened a fraction as realization dawned on him. “I love you too!” He shouted. “I mean;” he cringed at his own abrasiveness, “Yeah; I like you too;” He muttered with an apologetic smile.

She flinched a little from the sound, but felt a grin pulling at her mouth. “You do?” She asked, nervous he may be saying what he thought she wanted to hear.

Mallek nodded fervently. “Yeah; so; do you want to be my matesprit?” He asked, voice rushed and face a deep blue

“Yes!” She responded quickly, “I mean, uh, yeah, yeah I would like that.” Her voice grew quieter as she stared at him, her smile pulling wide across her face. “I would…I would like that a lot actually.” She added, lifting her head enough so her forehead touched his. She gave Mallek’s hand – still tangled with her fingers and pressed to her cheek – a firm squeeze of affirmation, an airy chuckle slipping past her lips. 

Mallek’s smile was wide too, he tilted his head to touch the tip of his nose to hers. “Cool;” He whispered before pressing his lips to hers once more. 

They would have more time to figure out what all this meant, what they were and what would happen in the future. Work through confusing cultural differences, and several days of her being caught in the shredded cheese bag without offering to share with him, to come to understand one another. But for now, they were together, between kisses and fits of giggles they held each other tightly, glowing in their moment.


End file.
